When Things Went WrongHe Was There
by littlemissastral
Summary: Despite the pain of a brothers death, there was one person who cared deeply for the young tiger cub.


**When he cared**

Authors note: Battle of Xuchang flashback to the preparation for Xiakou, he was there for the young tiger cub.

Slight Lianshi X Sun Quan X Zhou Tai but mostly Sun Quan x Zhou Tai towards the end!

Everyone is in DW7 attire! XD

Flashback…

**The battle of Xuchang was all the more heart breaking. My brother had disappeared for some odd reason. I didn't know why he did. Zhou Yu was supposed to keep an eye on him. But after feeling some unnerving feeling, I sped out into war, with the troops that my brother was supposed to lead. Lianshi, Zhou Yu and my sister followed behind, they were fighting their own wars. But I was more concerned with finding Sun Ce. Where was he? Why did he go? I searched everywhere on my horse trying to find him within the walls of Xuchang, but no luck. **

**The Sword of Judgement that I was carrying felt heavier with each length I rode. That same butterfly feeling in my gut got even stronger and even after a pause for thought I had to keep going.**

**_He's got to be around here somewhere! Come on Quan, he can't be that far off!_**

**I then heard my sister and Zhou Yu were some form of an ambush so I had to rescue them both. With little time to spare, I raced to the both of them, defeating enemies with fast slices. Zhou Yu I rescued first, then my sister a little later. She commented on how brave I was. To be honest I'm not that brave.**

**After knocking some sense into Xiahou Dun and Yuan, I heard a familiar voice and footsteps,**

**"Hey"**

**I span around to see my brother…and he was alright, his hazel eyes as vivacious as they always were! Sun Shangxiang was very pleased but slightly concerned,**

**"And just where have you been?" she sternly asked as brother came closer to us, with his tonfa's looking as bright as ever,**

**"I saw what you did. You've grown into quite the warrior. Even a sudden attack can't shake your resolve…" he replied**

**"Brother…" I said, seemingly shocked why he was being all heroic and stuff. He is NEVER like that!**

**"I have been a lucky man. I've had you, Shangxiang and Zhou Yu by my side…" began Sun Ce as she went behind him and was mortified and wide eyed. What was wrong with her….or my brother?**

**"I wanted to fight more with you, to build the land we all dreamed of…" he continued his voice becoming more strained. I could tell something was up,**

**"Sun Ce! You're…" began Zhou Yu stepping forward. The next part made my heart split. Sun Ce's entire back had long arrows sticking out. He must have gotten himself ambushed by something or someone. I knew something like this would happen,**

**"I wish…I wish…I wish I could have had more time…" his voice was now strained and I saw Shang Xiang crying upon Lianshi and she was also really shocked. Ce was limping slowly towards me,**

**"But…it looks like my time…is over" said Sun Ce before dropping his tonfas and collapsing. I immediately caught him along with Zhou Yu. I hung onto him; I didn't wanna let him go,**

**"Sun Ce…Sun Ce!" cried Zhou Yu**

**"Zhou Yu…Keep them safe…Our family…Our Lands" said Sun Ce weakly grabbing onto Zhou Yu's hand with the other resting on his back,**

**_Ce! Why?!_**

**"Quan, you are a greater man than I, greater than our father…" he said to me as he grabbed onto me with his remaining strength. I kept my arms around his upper area,**

**_This can't be happening…no…please no…_**

**"The rest is up to you…" were Sun Ce's last words before he passed away in my arms. I still kept hold of him as Zhou Yu bowed his head.**

**_Brother…please open your eyes…noooo….brother!_**

**"Brother…why!" I cried, tears streaming down. Sun Ce was gone and there was nothing I could do. I buried my head into his left shoulder; the silken of the cape he wore snuggled against me. It still smelt of him, that warm brash aroma he always carried,**

**"My lord…" said Zhou Yu, embracing me from behind and hearing my sobbing.**

**"*sniff* Brother…I can't do this on my own!" I cried, holding onto him tight.**

Battle Of XiaKou – Present day

_…why so soon? Why me? Why does everything bad happen to me? First my father, now this! Now I'm leading Wu, without any sign or warning at all. I think I'm gonna crack under the pressure of being a ruler!..._

"….My lord….my lord….MY LORD!" yelled Lianshi, knocking me out of my half asleep state. She was millimetres from touching my nose, her fiery grey brown eyes staring into my emerald green ones. I was currently sat on an armless chair in the fort of Xia Kou, with my head down. It did look like I was napping, but I wasn't. I felt so guilty, losing my own brother like that.

"Huh, Lianshi…Sorry about that…" I hastily apologized, raising my head up,

"What's gotten into you?" she hastily asked,

"I cannot be like my brother…" I sadly said, again Lianshi did the closeup face again,

"My lord, who is it that they're fighting for? All the vassal's you see before you, they fight on your behalf; they would protect you and even die for your sake. You are their leader so you must take that responsibility whether your prepared for it or not" explained Lianshi and as I looked around, Zhou Yu and my sister were grooming the horses, Ling Tong was spinning his nunchakus and Huang Gai was in conversation with some young soldiers.

"You're…you're right! I have been ignoring the fact I have others to depend on!" I said standing up, the drapes of my robes rubbing against my leg, "Lianshi if I stray from my goal, would you be there by my side?" I asked timidly,

"It would be my pleasure. Go talk to everyone, they've been worried sick about you my lord" replied Lianshi. Slowly nodding I went over to my sister. Upon hearing me, she span around, with a sad look on her face,

"I can't believe Ce is gone…that memory of those arrows stuck in his back…it was so terrible!" she cried but then wiped the tears from her eyes "We have to stick together through this, right brother?" she said in a more confident voice,

"Ce's death will not be in vain my dear sister. We shall keep fighting no matter what" I replied, reassuring her,

Next I decided to see what the other soldiers were doing and possibly talking about. I had to take my mind off things. I eavesdropped on a group of them,

"We've had three leaders in a short space of time" One soldier said,

"I know but we have to support our lord" said another,

"You mean Lord Sun Quan right? We don't wanna lose him either!" bleated another.

"He'll get us out of this war, I know he can!" cheered another soldier. That comment brought a smile.

_Everyone's counting on me! Okay, better get out there and look like the leader around here!_

Ling Tong was the next person on my people to talk to list. He was with a couple soldiers who were admiring his nunchakus, which he gripped with his right hand,

"Ah my lord!" Ling Tong said cheerily,

"Ah Ling Tong! Something's on your mind?" I hastily asked,

"This next battle's not exactly gonna be a cakewalk my lord. Huang Zu has someone called Gan Ning under his wing; he's the one who killed my father. I swear that I will have my revenge" explained Ling Tong,

"Oh Ling Tong…" I sadly replied before he got back to his chit chat.

_He's not taking it well either…_

I decided to look at the plans for the battle ahead. Near the tent was the table where Zhou Yu's battle plans lie scattered.

_My brother's death must have had a knock on effect on him too…_

Upon the surface of the table were scrawled pieces of parchment of officer names, a huge map of Xiakou with black ink splodges showing the places of officers, objectives and targets, as well as traps and possible siege weaponry?

_Looks like Huang Zu is next on the 'let's kill list' for what he did to my father…_

"My lord…" said a familiar deep voice from behind me. Spinning round quickly I see my bodyguard, Zhou Tai. A man of a few words, he manages to somehow snuff me out. He must have known about my brother…

"Zhou Tai? What's up?" I hastily asked,

"Your brother…I know" he simply said. I rolled my eyes with my head slightly down.

"Do I deserve to be ruler Tai? Be honest here" I asked

"Ruler or not, I shall protect you my lord" he replied, getting closer towards me "No matter how close or how far you may be" He started to reach out for my long mahogany locks but then retracted. I simply smile,

"Go right ahead Tai, I trust you" I say, smiling and felt Tai's gentle hand run through the ponytail that hung high on my head. His other hand was wrapped around my waist and slowly I was pressed gently against his armour. Raising my head, his dark eyes stared lovingly into my own emerald ones, even without my brother, I knew I was gonna be safe for every battle ahead.

"I'll never leave you my lord…" Zhou Tai said

"I knew you would say that Tai" I reply sweetly


End file.
